Toothpastes and other dentifrices typically include fluoride as an active agent (e.g., to prevent tooth decay, formation of dental caries). While topical administration of fluoride to teeth can reduce tooth decay, fluoride can be harmful if ingested. When brushing teeth the consumption of fluoride by children can be a particular concern because, due their relatively small body mass, the quantity of fluoride they may ingest (inadvertently or purposefully) is proportionally greater compared to the amount an adult may ingest.
Children may also object to practicing a routine for brushing their teeth. Prior attempts to encourage brushing have included development of toothpaste flavors that appeal to children. However, because of the better flavor, children may intentionally or unintentionally swallow substantial amounts of toothpaste. Moreover, children generally do not understand that it is not proper to swallow toothpaste and might swallow large amounts even though many children's toothpastes include a warning label against ingestion of the product. Much of the problem stems from the tendency of children to apply too much toothpaste onto the brush.
In response to these concerns, toothpaste manufacturers generally recommend that children use only a pea-size quantity of toothpaste on the brush. While such warnings are certainly proper, they are often not understood and ignored by both children and adults who assist children in brushing their teeth, alike. Similarly, certain toothpaste formulations intended for adult use may require adults to limit the amount of toothpaste composition that used and that may be applied to a brush; however adults may not read instructions for application and use or may simply not appreciate the importance of regulating the amount of product used in such situations. Thus, when brushing teeth, adults and children will often apply a solid strip of toothpaste across the entire length of the toothbrush bristles, creating the potential for ingesting elevated amounts of fluoride or other actives that may cause deleterious effects.
Accordingly, toothpaste formulations, delivery systems (e.g., tubes), and kits that are able to control the amount of toothpaste applied to a toothbrush and/or can induce or encourage a child to comply with a regular brushing routine and/or assist adults in dispensing proper amounts of product on a toothbrush would be of great benefit.